


13 Dates with Destiny

by madammina



Series: The Warriors of Balance and their adventures [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But not right now, Cute, F/M, Fluff, This is their dating life, This will go bad eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Cosmos, tired, bored, and frustrated, has been enjoying her time off between cycles.  No Chaos.  No Warriors of herself, No one who knows who she is.And then this man walks up to her and asks if she is the goddess of light.This is the non linear story of how Cosmos and Master Xehanort fell in, and eventually out of, love.





	1. The Girl and the Dragon

“TERRA!” Cosmos flew threw the badlands. “CELES! Sara?” She turned, her white skirt swishing in the empty wind.

“I’m here, Cosmos” Rinoa, the sorceress with the white wings appeared before her goddess and bowed. “How can I help?”

“I need to learn how to dance.”   
***  
“Cosmos, my dear. You look… astonishing.” Master Xehanort bowed, his white hair was beginning to recede slightly, but his suit looked as dapper as always. “You did not-”

“Xehanort, sweetheart, Rinoa taught me how to waltz. I can do this.” She gave one of her angelic smiles, the one that made Xehanort pure putty, and pulled his hands around her waist. “Xehanort. You invited me to this dance. I even changed into a new dress.” She tugged at the blue fabric. “We can dance!”

“I meant more you didn’t need to go to this world.” he shrugged as he began to lead. “Chaos can take over if you leave too long. I do need to be here to protect against Darkness but-” 

“Oh, Xehanort.” Cosmos sighed. “Your life is way too short to be bothered by stuff like this. People are staring.”

“I look like I’m twice your age.” Xehanort reminded her. “That is not well liked in this world.” 

“Irregardless, you are my date. My love. My- what is that?” Cosmos looked over, her blond hair spilling more onto the dress. “Xehanort, what…. is that Chaos?”

“No, my dear. Power.” Xehanort held his hound out, and a key appeared, glimmering. As he strode forward, he fought against the pressing tide of other people. 

“Alright, you wanted a show? I’ll give you a show.” Someone who looked vaguely like an evil Cosmos strode to the center of the room and in the circle of the crowd, turned into a dragon.

“Okay, that’s new.” Xehanort muttered. “Cosmos, you-”

“I am Cosmos, goddess of harmony, but I am not needed here.” Cosmos smiled as the dragon captured a young man. “Neither are you, that girl is my temporary champion, and she has it well in hand.” 

As Xehanort watched, a red headed young woman strode to the floor and picked up a sword. She looked at the dragon, and began to climb after it. 

“She appears to have a pure heart.” Cosmos whispered. “She can protect everything. Now, Xehanort. I think I see some cake over there. Shall we try it?”

“Cosmos, I, I need to chase that dragon.” He started to move after the girl, but Cosmos grabbed him and pulled him to the table.

“Don’t you trust me? She has this. I have not had cake in years. Let’s eat."


	2. The Book and Movie which don't match up at all

“This, my dear Cosmos, is called a movie.” 

Cosmos giggled as she accepted the cup from Xehanort. Her white and gold dress contrasted with the green couch, and Xehanort slid down to sit next to her. “Well, not the drink. What we are going to do is watch a movie. You see-”

“I know what theater is. Is it just recorded?” Cosmos asked as she took a sip of her lemonade. Xehanort gave a small grin.

“Well, a little more than that. Recording means you can add effects, alter the story a bit, do different viewing angles. Because it is nearing the holiday of Halloween”

“And you just came back from the world Halloweentown.” Cosmos added in. Xehanort lifted his eyebrow in response. “I pay attention!”

“Yes, well, we are going to watch a movie based on a famous book called Dracula.” Xehanort continued, and put his hand around her waist. “I have not read the book myself, but this is supposed to be a good movie.”

“They must change things though.” Cosmos said before taking another sip. “If it was exactly like the book, why make it?” She gave a small sigh. “It would be nice to relax in Dissidia though.”

“You don’t take break there?” Xehanort asked as he pressed play. 

**  
An hour later, Cosmos stood up and stared at the screen.

“This… this makes no sense!” Cosmos stuttered. “Xehy, tell me you are seeing this.”

“I… I’m confused.” Xehanort admitted as he paused the movie. “Why are you upset?”

“THE VAMPIRE JUST KILLED HER BEST FRIEND AND NOW THEY ARE MAKING OUT!” Cosmos yelled, and gold light flared out of her. One of the windows nearby cracked. “Where is Eraqus, I need to yell about this with somebody.” 

“... Okay, yes, when you put it that way.” Xehanort admitted. “I wonder if it was like that in the book?”

“Library!” Cosmos shouted, and the two were teleported to the nearest library with two copies. “We are staying here until we figure this out.”

Several hours later Xehanort realized a few things.  
1) Dracula was actually terrifying  
2) No the making out did not happen in the book. In fact, that was forced.  
3) Maybe Dracula was onto something with mind control and servants...

Cosmos on her end ignored the stares of the mortals and sunk deeper and deeper into the book. Maybe she could get a library over to Dissidia. That would make it a bit more interesting….


	3. The Breakfast Date That Was Not

Cosmos woke up and stretched. The guest room she had been staying at looked comfortable. Breezes drifted in from the outside, and curtains fluttered. The mountains beckoned invitingly and she could hear water tumbling over from somewhere. All in all, if she didn’t have her Dissidia duties, this would be a good place to live. 

CRASH

Well that ruined that. Cosmos darted up, wishing she could have a warrior to defend her. Unfortunately, that’s not how things worked out here. With a small breath, she slowly worked her way over to the door and flung it open.

In front of her stood Xehanort, covered in syrup.

“My apologies, dear one.” he started to say as he pulled a pancake off his sleeve. “I wished to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“How-” She started to say, but Xehanort looked down.

“Er, it appears that someone left their books out last night and I tripped over one. I’m not sure if it was myself or Eraqus though.” 

Cosmos put her hands over her mouth and hid a giggle. 

“Oh Sweet one.” She finally said. “I appreciate the thought. But, as a goddess, my needs are, er, slightly different. Why don’t we go down to the kitchen and make breakfast together?”

“Yes, I admit that sounds rather nice.” Xehanort agreed. “Just the two of us, I’ll lock Eraqus in his room or something.”

“That will not be necessary.” Cosmos said quickly. “We just need to be REALLY quiet when we go down, and lock the door to the kitchen.” 

Xehanort grinned in reply, and the goddess and the very sneaky mortal tried their best to go down to the kitchens as quietly as they could.


End file.
